


Весенняя уборка мистера Голда

by Lupa_gangrel



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drama, Gen, Pre-Canon, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 12:26:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6657670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lupa_gangrel/pseuds/Lupa_gangrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Изредка, не чаще одного раза в год, мистер Голд устраивает дома генеральную уборку.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Весенняя уборка мистера Голда

**Author's Note:**

> Это был мой первый фик по Вансам.)))  
> Преканон.

      Изредка, не чаще одного раза в год, мистер Голд устраивает дома генеральную уборку. Так уж получается, что время уборки приходится аккурат на середину апреля, когда на улице уже совсем не холодно, но и тягучая жара не вливается в комнаты, стоит только неосмотрительно распахнуть окно.  
      В этот день мистер Голд нарочно раздвигает все-все тяжелые шторы, это ведь всего лишь на один день, значит, можно, и долго смотрит в окно, щурясь от яркого солнца, пока глаза не начинают отчаянно слезиться. Тогда он быстро отходит.  
      Потом мистер Голд берет специальную метелочку для пыли и медленно, любовно проводит ею по запыленным поверхностям, лаская фарфоровые статуэтки и щекоча створки массивных шкафов и полированные подлокотники кресел. На сладкое он оставляет огромное зеркало, 364 дня в году стоящее занавешенным в углу кабинета. Он стягивает винно-красное бархатное покрывало, растекающееся на полу кровавой лужей, и привычно отворачивается от своего отражения. Но сразу же спохватывается.  
      В воздухе пляшут пылинки, и отражение в зеркале такое… другое. Неправильное. Столько лет прошло, а до сих пор эта неправильность заставляет мистера Голда вздрагивать.  
      И тогда он поднимается на чердак.  
      Там, в большом кованом сундуке, лежат шелковая рубашка, кожаные штаны и высокие сапоги. И еще баночка с театральным гримом. Мистер Голд переодевается, спускается вниз и, глядя в зеркало, покрывает лицо смесью болотно-зеленого и золотисто-желтого. Но это все равно не то. Тогда он поднимает с пола оставленную метелочку и касается кончиками перьев лба, носа, губ… Пыль смешивается с гримом, делая его бугристым и неровным, и тогда мистеру Году кажется, что еще немного – и он вернется туда, где все было правильным. Но было так же больно и нельзя ничего исправить. Всей магии мира не хватит, чтобы…  
      Пыль свербит в носу, и мистер Голд громко чихает.  
      Полчаса спустя он – умывшись и переодевшись – стоит на крыльце, прислонив трость к перилам, и запирает входную дверь. Зеркало снова завешено, окна закрыты, и можно, тяжело ступая, пройтись по улицам, ловя испуганные взгляды спешно отворачивающихся жителей.  
       _Жителей города, где никогда и ничего не происходит._


End file.
